


Interrogation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Backstory Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Not Canon Compliant, Past Torture, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A lesson under Snoke.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Throughout his life, Kylo Ren’s had the ability to feel other people’s thoughts. To sense them. It’s not until he’s under Snoke, though, that he manages to put it into practice. He’s used the matter of torture before, if only to save Poe’s life when he’d been poisoned, but that was easy to justify as him losing control.   
Now…now he’s doing it on purpose, and he has to admit that he’s not used to that idea. Even the idea’s enough to make him feel sick.

  
He can’t afford to falter, however. He can’t afford to doubt. Despite the doubts that come to visit him at night, he can’t afford to give into them.

  
Snoke looks at him. “You doubt, Kylo Ren?”

  
It seems that these eyes know him better than he knows himself. Kylo can’t say whether that’s a good thing or not.

  
“I do not.”

  
“Your thoughts betray you, apprentice. I can feel your conviction wavering.”

  
“Nothing wavers.”

  
“So you say,” Snoke says, tapping his chin with a bony finger. “You have too much compassion in you still, child. It may yet be your downfall. Can you do what must be done?”

  
“I can.”

  
Snoke gestures towards the right, and it’s there that Kylo sees the prisoner. He thinks he remembers her from when he first came to the Academy. She’d never outright ostracized him, but he felt her fear of him…

  
“One of your many detractors,” Snoke says. “Glad to see her on the rack? The punishment must fit the crime, after all.”

  
The prisoner’s gagged, but her eyes say everything her mouth can’t. She’s afraid. Others have likely told the tale before.

  
“This is where your first lesson begins,” Snoke says. “Reach out…“


End file.
